<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beautiful Fall Night by petals_sunwards</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763712">The Beautiful Fall Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards'>petals_sunwards</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Enola Holmes (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober2020, Late at Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting with Sherlock at night!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes / Reader, sherlock / reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Flufftober2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beautiful Fall Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynical_ravenclaw/gifts">cynical_ravenclaw</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wanted to write a piece where the reader meets Sherlock in the garden. That's all! Inspired by the song 'Sharad Sunder Chanderi Rati'</p><p>It's been a while since I wrote, so please be gentle?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You paced in your garden, trying not to think about the brief note you had received earlier today. It was a beautiful starry night. A romantic fall night, perfect for two lovebirds.</p><p><em>‘12 Tonight, in the garden’</em> only five simple words but your heart was jumping with anticipation.</p><p>When was the last time you had seen him?<br/>
When was the last time his soft hands had caressed your sides and his soft lips had touched your own?</p><p>It had been too long. You could feel your longing for him, yearning for him to come closer and pull you in his strong arms. You wanted to stay in his embrace; today, tomorrow, and forever...</p><p>But it wasn’t to be. You had to meet in the shadows, hiding your love from the world..</p><p>You smiled inwardly as gazed at the stars and let your mind wander. You felt your face heating up as you imagined Sherlock’s hands slowly undoing the knots of your nightgown. His long fingers slowly trailing the path of the nightgown as it fell off your shoulders and then intertwining his fingers through yours. The way he would slowly raise your hands to his lips to kiss them lightly…</p><p>A few minutes and you would meet your Sherlock.</p><p>Your Sherlock, wasn’t that a thrilling thought. You couldn’t wait to proclaim that to the world instead of hiding the relationship and meeting in shadows. But until then you were confined to stolen kisses and secret visits.</p><p>You stood under the honeysuckle tree as the bell chimed twelve. Sherlock had chosen a full moon night and the warm moonlight bathed the garden in an ethereal glow. A few honeysuckles flowers were strewn across the ground adding to the beauty. The sweet scent of primroses, tuberoses, and jasmines lingered in the air and you smiled when you saw a figure approaching you in the dark.</p>
<hr/><p>‘Enchanting’ </p><p>Sherlock couldn’t describe the sight in front of him in any other words. You stood in front of the tall tree, clad in your white nightgown, looking like an angel. The soft breeze was blowing your hair in all directions and a few flowers dropped on your head creating a halo. He stilled for a second, drinking in the scene in front of him and then you looked up with a wide smile.</p><p>His beautiful angel, waiting for him. The thought was unbelievable in itself, not because he was in love but because you reciprocated it. Because despite all the odds, his angel was waiting for him patiently.</p><p>Oh, how much had he missed you?<br/>
He had dreamt of having you in his arms every second when he was away. He missed your sweet words, your hands carding through his hair and your breath intermingled with his.</p><p>He ran towards you and pulled you in a hug, breathing in your scent. He had missed it. Lavender mixed with rose. He could feel your hands wrapping around his chest and he relaxed under your touch.</p><p>“Beautiful” He whispered in your ear as he picked flowers from your head. You pressed a soft kiss against his chin and he let the flowers drop. One more, one little upwards, one on the side of his lips and another chaste one on lips. He instinctively licked them when you pulled away.</p><p>“I love you so much” He murmured, eyes still closed and noses almost touching. He could feel your breath and instinctively tightened his grip on your arms. </p><p>“Love you Sherlock” was all you managed to say, and it was enough for him. He dived in, capturing your lips in a slow and passionate kiss. The time seemed to wrap around itself and Sherlock’s knees buckled. His entire attention focused on his hands on your cheeks and a barely-there pull on his hair. When had his hands moved?</p>
<hr/><p>You leaned into his touch, his warm hands contrasting with the chilly breeze. You opened your eyes and Sherlock was peering at you with loving eyes. You let the moment hang in there, marveling at those sincere blue eyes. The gaze held so many promises, the same ones you were dreaming about. Here, with him, there was no room for fear or questions. Every beat of your heart was screaming Sherlock’s name in ecstasy. </p><p>You didn’t know who moved first, but suddenly you were backed to the tree, his hands undoing the knot of your nightgown and his lips on your neck. He peppered your neck with kisses, biting, and licking as you mewled under him.</p><p>“Missed you so much” He purred against your skin, setting fire on your skin. </p><p>You fumbled, trying to undo the buttons of his undershirt, getting rid of all those annoying layers. He was beautiful, lean muscles, broad shoulders, his toned arms with years of fencing practice. You put your hand on his heart, pleased when you felt it thudding as fast as yours..</p><p>He leaned in for another searing kiss and you let it consume you, let Sherlock consume all your senses. The wind, thudding hearts and lusty sighs created a harmonic melody and you were drunk on Sherlock’s presence. </p><p>Your soul soared like an out of control swing set and nothing existed beyond Sherlock</p><p>Your lust for Sherlock...<br/>
Your love for Sherlock...<br/>
Your devotion to Sherlock...</p><p>Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>